The After Effects of Las Vegas
by ApparentlyCRAZY
Summary: They were drunk and it was Vegas and They did something VERY STUPID that night and NO ONE will know even if she has to smile till her face falls off and he has to 'love' people he hates cause that's marriage and it comes with baggage and ring pops. Smile
1. Chapter 1

**Now don't ask me how I got this idea. There was a whole bunch of stories about Sam being a secret ballerina and one about Freddie being a secret singer and I decided that they would both have secret identities but with a twist. Are you ready for the twist?**

_She giggles as he stumbles and trips, sending his bottle of beer crashing to the floor. He looks up at her, slightly dazed and for some reason that makes her laugh harder. He grins and laughs stupidly with her and before they know it they're laughing their heads off, clutching their stomachs and gasping for air. She abruptly stops and asks where Carly is. He frowns at her and asks why it's always Carly, Carly, __**Carly**__. She pouts at him and shakes her head vigorously, making her stumble dangerously to the left. The contents of her drink splash onto the floor, staining it red. She catches herself and frowns once more as she stares at her feet. She asks what happened to her shoe and he reminds her of how she threw it at the taxi driver. She nods and blinks before turning to him. She says she doesn't only talk about Carly. Sometimes she talks about meat. He says that whenever she's with him all they do is argue and talk about Carly. He's tired of talking about Carly. He's starting to hate Carly. He starts shouting asking her if she cares about Carly so much, why doesn't she marry her? And that's when she kisses him. And it's sloppy. And dangerous. And completely reckless. But they're drunk. And he's heartbroken. And she needs to feel completely wanted for __**one second **__of her life. And after that it's a blur of beers and stupid actions. And they did something stupid that night. And now they're just trying to fix it._

Flashes of light blur my vision but I smile anyways. I grin hard like I'm enjoying this and pose. I give a twirl and look cheekily to the camera as I grin deviously. My cheeks hurt and I see blotches of light but I flip my hair and stick my tongue out cutely anyways. I smile at the camera and give my fakest laugh, knowing it will get a good shot. And apparently it does.

"That's great! That's great, Macey! Give me more of that! Yes, yes! You're having the greatest time because you're chewing Triple Love Bubble Gum! You love the taste so much! It makes your breathe so fresh! You're having _so_ much fun!"

_Yeah, I get it! I'm chewing this freaking nasty gum and having the freaking time of my life, I UNDERSTAND ENGLISH IDIOT!_

But I smile. And pose. Because that's what you when you're famous. Smile. Even if you're dying inside. Smile.

**-X-**

" Anthony! Anthony!"

I grind my teeth and quicken my pace. I'm almost to the door. If only I could get to the door I could just pretend that I didn't hear him. I'm…so…_close_.

" Anthony!" I feel a hand clutch shoulder and suppress a disappointed sigh. So _freaking_ close! I clench my jaw as I put on my business smile and turned to Jack Hart. Now before we continue I have to tell you a bit about Jack Hart. He always smelled like five month old cheese. He was an interviewer for Macintosh Magazine. He was a lecher. And finally, he just happened to be a total ass. He also had an unhealthy obsession with my client. Every day at exactly three o'clock I went into the main office to report to the boss. It would take exactly one hour. Then, on my way out, Jack would ambush me and ask for an interview. However I made sure Macey was always busy on those days (even if she wasn't) and left. However _today_ I finished early. I could've got out before Jack noticed. But I didn't. So in short I was a little pissed. But I'm a business man. So now you're caught up.

"Jack! How's my favorite client?" I say with perfectly acted enthusiasm. Jack grins at me before elbowing me lightly in the stomach.

"I'm feeling pretty good today Tony my boy! You know why?" he asks. It takes all my strength to get over the intense smell of cheese and give him The Smile.

"You bought some breathe mints?" I ask still keeping my smile bright and cheery. Jack blinks and frowns.

"What?" Jack asked, wafting a thick breeze of old cheese into my face.

"Just kidding buddy!" I wasn't.

"You know I love you!" I don't.

"Oh…Oh! Tony you kidder you!" Jack says with his laugh. It sounds forced and kind of like a lawn mower repeatedly running over a laugh track system but I just clap him on the back, grin, and bear it. "Hey Tony when can I get an interview with-"

"Oh! Oh wait! My phone's vibrating! Ugh! I'm sorry Jack they just won't leave me alone…Hello? Yeah I'm coming. Yeah don't worry!" I quickly begin walking towards the front door before Jack could say a word.

My phone didn't ring.

Once I get outside I flip my phone shut and enjoy the feeling of sweet Cheese-less freedom.

"Mr. Kailen how was the meeting?" Winston (our chauffeur) asks politely as I climb into the car. He closes the door behind me and quickly goes to the front.

"I had to deal with Hart again but other than that it was fine." I say as I quickly check my watch. "Dammit we're late! Winston! 46th street and step on it!"

**-X-**

I grind my teeth together as I smile politely at the photographer. He's talking about how great I was and how he wished all his models were like me. How he wished all _woman_ were like me.

What a creep. He's like forty and I'm _sixteen_. Is he really that pathetic that he can't find a woman his own age?

"When I heard about the rookie duo taking over the fashion industry I never believed it but you and your manager- or was it agent?"

"Both." I said with I smile. "Anthony does both. It's mostly cause of him that I'm here. If it wasn't for him scouting me at that party…" I shake my head like I'm getting emotional just imagining it. "Well let's just say that I would have never had this amazing opportunity. I mean look at me! I'm working with the great photographer Jean-Luke! You shot for Vogue! How was that by the way?"

He grinned like he was_ thrilled_ I asked and began rambling excitedly about Vogue and their models and the equipment and blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda etc etc etc. WHY IS HE SO LATE?

Suddenly, as if on que, he comes bursting into the room with his normal speed walk smooth talk way. I grab my bag knowing this will take no more than a few seconds.

"Hey JL! What's up? How've you been? Was France good? That great! Did Mace do well? What am I saying? Of course she did! She's Macey McAdamey for god's sakes! Well, we're on a real busy schedule J, so here's my card and I'll just be taking Mace so you have a good day now! okay bye!"

And we were out. Jean-Puke didn't even get a chance to speak. So we then speed walked to the lobby as I glared at him for being late. We didn't say a word to each other till we were safely in the car and Winston's window was rolled up to give us privacy.

"Fredwina you useless, idiotic nub!" I growled as I gave him a punch in the arm. He winced and glared at me before rubbing his arm.

"Was that necessary, Sam? Really? Was it?" he asked as he reverted back to his usual dorky manner.

"I waited twenty freaking minutes listening to the stupid, pedophile of a photographer! Why did we book him anyways?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest. I blew a strand of platinum blonde hair away from my face but it just flopped back into place. God I hate this wig.

"He's well known, he takes good pictures, _and he's worked for Vogue!_ Plus he's not that bad! I mean, he flirted with you but that just means he's not gay like all the rumors say he is! Plus who could resist flirting with you when you look like that and become Macey?" he asked as he rolled his eyes. I looked down at my loose grey cardigan, skinny jeans, and light blue top with 'Mustard Baby' written on it in pale yellow. I frowned as I touched the platinum blonde hair on my head. I wanted it long like my normal hair but Freddie insisted on it being this short messy bob, with really long bangs. Apparently it was because I was going to be the start of a trend and everyone has long hair these days. His wig however was almost exactly like his regular hair but black I rolled my eyes. They were green. Those were the contacts I was given. Freddie's were hazel.

"Fredwierdo that's no excuse! I don't want to work with him again!" I yelled at him. He turned to me and growled.

"Sam do you want this divorce or not?" he shouted as he glared at me. I flinched slightly and scowled at him.

"Shut up!" I shouted back at him as he narrowed his eyes.

"Just because we don't talk about it doesn't mean it isn't true! We were drunk, and it was stupid but we're still married! Now I want to get married to a girl I love one day and no offence Sam but that girl _is not you_. So if Jean-Luke calls for us again and offers a deal we can't refuse we're going to take it so that we can be legally divorced! Understand?" he growled. I bite back tears as I clenched my jaw. This was Benson. And it shouldn't matter. But him saying that he wanted to get married as long as it wasn't me kind of hurts. Because despite me being really dunk and not remembering much, I remember being really happy when Benson stopped the taxi at that convenience store, bought a ring pop, and proposed. I remember feeling beautiful when he gave me that look when I said yes. And I remember that kiss…

"Yeah I get it." I growled at him through clenched teeth. "Now will you hurry up and turn around while I get changed for Carly's? All you have to do is taking of that wig and those contacts but I have to do that _and _change into my own clothes so…"

"You think I'm gonna go to Carly's in a suit Sam? _A suit?_" he asked in disbelief. I rolled my eyes as shooed him.

"Fine, fine, whatever! Get changed but do it up in front with Winston! I don't want you here with me!" I say as I tap on Winston's window three times as the code to stop the car. He does and Freddie begins to get out but stops half way.

"Sam…you do know that I've seen you naked before right? The morning after…we woke up in that hotel with Spencer knocking on our door saying we were leaving Vegas…and you freaked out and covered yourself but I still-"

"OH MY GOD! GET OUT! SHUT UP! LA LA LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Freddie grinned cheekily as he finally got out. However he stuck his head back in.

"Goodbye Darling!" he said with a grin.

"GET OUT!" I said as I pushed his annoying little face out the door and slammed it behind him. I gasped for breathe as I touched my cheek that was hot and red from embarrassment. What was wrong with me? It was just the dork. It was just _Freddork_.

It was only my husband.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Did the summary suck? Well guess what? No reviews, no new chapters. I think it's a fair trade.**

**P.s: so I finally got around to fixing the page breaks. Sorry about the confusion FF . Net hates me**


	2. Chapter 2

"Winston can you not drive faster because we're seriously late for a very important meeting and-"

"I'm going as fast as I can Mr. Kailen." Winston said in his usual monotone. I gritted my teeth.

"No, Winston, I'm pretty sure you can go faster and did I mention that WE ARE SERIOUSLY LATE!"

"Sir, can you please refrain from yelling at such levels so close to my ear drum."

" WINSTON!"

"Sir, your blood pressure."

"I'M _SIXTEEN_!"

"Can you two shut up and go faster already?" Sam's agitated voice rang from the back seat. I glared at Winston before answering Sam.

"I'm trying but Winston has a pole up his ass again." I shouted back. Winston jaw dropped slightly as his eyes fleeted between me and the road.

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?" I asked politely with a business smile. Winston looked slightly confused by the extreme contrast between my expressions and words but accelerated none the less. I mentally counted the minutes we were from Bushwell before I remembered.

"STOP!" the car screeched to a stop at my words and Sam's shocked voice could be heard from the back. However it was soon followed by the sound of the door opening. I saw Sam's still Macey-clothed figure running to the plaza that was still five blocks away. I give a frustrated sigh as I stick my head out the window.

"CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES!" I yell after her ignoring the stares I get from the people on the street. She waves her hand dismissively at me as she quickens her pace.

" Benson! Hurry up! We're late!" she yells agitatedly. I roll my eyes and quickly get out of the car. She glares at me as she starts sprinting the four blocks to Bushwell Plaza. "Come on Benson! Move that flabby butt!"

I wrinkle my nose at the poorly thought out insult before sighing. No matter how stupid the insult is it never fails to bug me.

"My butt is not flabby! AND CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES!" I shout after her in frustration. She merely yells ("SHUT UP!") over her shoulder and picks up speed. I quickly grab my brief case from the back seat and slam the door. I'm about to run after her when I remember something. Opening the passenger door I stick my head in and I smile politely at the slightly surprised Winston.

"Winston I'm going to say this only once." I say coldly. Winston's eyes widen slightly. "I know we've been through this before but you _just don't seem to get it_. Disobey me again, and you're fired. Question me again, and I'll make sure that you never work in this city again. In _America_ again." I chuckle slightly as an idea pops in my head.

"I mean, it won't be hard. All I'll have to do is get 'Macey' to tell the world that her limo driver molested her. Or offered her weed or something. You'll deny it but come on," I say with a smile. "Who're they going to believe? Gorgeous innocent Macey or," I snorted. "_You_."

Anyways where was I…oh yes! Then I'll fire you and you'll spend ten years in jail for sexual assault or drug possession or something like that. You'll get out of jail after ten hard years of horrible food and complete boredom and think that you can start fresh but Macey will be _so _famous that everyone still hates you. Your grandchildren will spit at your feet in disgust of you trying to molest/soil the pure body of their precious idol." I paused and thought. "British people do that right? Spit at people I mean? Hmm…note to self…Google that. Well anyhoo, in a nutshell your life will be forever ruined! Ha isn't that I wonderful ending! Very poetic."

Winston blinked and starred at me for a moment. I smiled. Winston opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh! Almost forgot." I said as I shook my head in slight disbelief at my absent mind. "Don't even think of trying to blackmail me and Macey with the fact that you know who we really are because I know a girl who can quiet possibly murder you with only a carton of milk and a bobby pin." Winston's eyes looked as large as saucers. "Besides, who would believe and old man from Brooklyn who actually believes he's from Britain?" I grimaced. "Oh, I'm sorry, actually _is _from Britain." I smile and wink. "Don't want to ruin the façade am I right? Sam still doesn't know." I heave a loud sight as I pull my head out from the door. Rubbing my neck in slight pain I grin brightly at Winston. "I assume that we have an understanding?"

Winston gapes at me, mouth opening and closing like a fish. I laugh.

"Great! See you tomorrow buddy, right in front of the agency." Slamming the door behind me I begin to run towards Bushwell wondering exactly when I became so insanely twisted.

Well…I guess this job'll do that to you.

* * *

**Yep so that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long. Hope you enjoyed this.**

**review please**


End file.
